


painting lessons

by Fimbulvetrstar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, tbh idk if this takes place during or post-p5 oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/pseuds/Fimbulvetrstar
Summary: It's been years since Ann last tried her hand at painting. However, Yusuke doesn't mind taking part in a little role reversal.





	painting lessons

**Author's Note:**

> wHEEZES hi yusuke/ann tag. it's been a while.
> 
> so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry i haven't,,,,, updated my fic since september,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> maybe this will make up for it? :'D
> 
> ever since this one person on twitter pointed out this painting that looks suspiciously like yusuke in ann's room in the p5d trailer (aka this: https://i.gyazo.com/930558b3676d3b12c78e20bf94cebfda.png) i've had this idea eating away at me inside until i just. i had to write it man
> 
> also i hate to say this but don't count on any updates for that fic of mine anytime soon. ;w; im on my last semester of college rn and graduation is midway through may and yet i still have so much stuff to do and hdosflskdfklsdhfklsdjfkldskfljsd (it's a wonder i managed to get this done tbh)

“Feel free to start whenever you’re ready.”

At Yusuke’s go-ahead, Ann took a deep breath and lifted the brush in her hand towards the canvas. Once it was mere centimeters away, she took a glance past the canvas at Yusuke, sitting calmly and in wait. Then back to the glaringly blank canvas. Then back to Yusuke again.

She released swell of air in her chest in a sigh, lowering the brush back onto the palette to keep the dark blue paint from dripping off. “You make it sound so easy.”

That got a chuckle out of Yusuke, the sound curling Ann’s lips in the beginnings of a smile. “The first brushstroke is always the most intimidating.” He agreed, readjusting himself in the chair as he spoke. “Once you start, though, you’ll find your rhythm.”

“But it’s such a _commitment_. What if it looks off?” She ran her gaze across the palette of colors she had mixed beforehand, wondering if she would end up needing even more. “What if I end up not liking the color?”

 Ann felt a little bad for hesitating; if their roles were swapped as they usually were, she was certain that Yusuke would have already been done with half the painting by now. But after she had confessed to him her desire to try her hand at painting once again, his reaction had been a near immediate, eager offer to teach her whatever he could. She still had her doubts, but Ann couldn’t find it in her to turn him down—especially considering how adorable it was to watch her boyfriend get so excited about his passion.

Yusuke, although clearly having been ready to start modelling for her for a short while now, sensed that she probably needed a little more encouragement first. She noticed him relax in the chair out of the corner of her eye. “All paintings are built up in layers, Ann. Mistakes are inevitable, and very easily fixed—or even simply covered up, if they’re bothersome enough.” A warm, teasing tone slipped into his voice for a moment. “Do you really think that every painting I’ve ever done came out absolutely perfect on the first try?”

“…Mm, I suppose you’re right.” Ann leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, taking once last glance between him and the canvas. “…Just don’t get your hopes up for how this is gonna look once I’m done.”

Yusuke let out another breath of a laugh before returning to his previous posture. “I’m afraid it’s already too late for that, my dear.”

Finally, after spending one last moment pumping herself up mentally, Ann began to lay down the brushstrokes of her underpainting. The array of neutral and dark colors certainly didn’t match up to all the finished paintings of Yusuke’s that Ann had seen in the past, hung up on the walls of the various student art exhibitions he entered into—but she pressed on regardless. _Foundation is important too._ Ann chided herself, thinking of the advice he had given her before starting. _Like all the exercises that Shiho would do before the big games! Well, kinda._

Ann paused, letting her eyes scan across the blobby shapes of color that now stood out starkly against the white spots of canvas she hadn’t touched yet. Already, there were some stains of paint on her fingers she hadn’t noticed. _…Okay, maybe not the perfect analogy. But still._

“It’s surprising to see you so quiet.”

Ann perked up at the soft sound of Yusuke’s voice, still laced with fond amusement. Normally, Yusuke never spoke during their sessions together. Then again, normally he was the one doing the painting.

 “Hey, it’s not like I’m a complete chatterbox when I’m modeling for you.” Ann said back just as playfully—although even she doubted the validity of her statement. “So, _now_ do you understand how hard it is to just sit there like a statue for hours?”

“On the contrary.” Yusuke gave her a long glance without moving his head, looking almost sly. “Your countenance is quite lovely when you’re concentrating so deeply. I might have to start a painting of my own after this.”

At the implication that he’d been watching her all this time, Ann’s face immediately flushed red hot. “You—! _Yusuke!_ ” Embarrassed, she couldn’t control the way her voice rose in pitch. “ _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be observing _you_ this time, not the other way around! Also, pretty sure I stuck my tongue out more than once already. I don’t know if I would call that ‘lovely’.”

“No?” Yusuke seemed genuinely surprised as she said that. “Ann, don’t you know that you’re always lovely? Your beauty shines in everything that you do.”

“O-okay, okay! Enough!” How Yusuke managed to be so unknowingly bold in his compliments, Ann would never know. “If you really wanna see this painting happen, I would very kindly appreciate you shutting up now.”

“Ah, of course. My apologies.” And just like that, Yusuke immediately went back into model mode, sitting up a little bit straighter and adjusting himself accordingly.

_I’m never going to be able to keep up with him._ Ann shook her head with a soft smile, raising her brush once more.

* * *

With one last brushstroke, Ann gave the paint-slathered canvas one last, long look, and then slumped backward in her seat with a groan. One minute passed. Then two. When she remained motionless, Yusuke peeked over at his gloomy-faced girlfriend curiously. “…Are you finished?”

“…Yeah. I guess. I dunno.” Ann gazed absently up at the ceiling as she spoke, squinting a little at the fluorescent lights.

There was another pause before Yusuke spoke up again. “…May I look?”

Lifting herself back up, Ann sighed. “Knock yourself out.”

Yusuke didn’t walk over immediately, giving himself a moment to stretch his stiff muscles after sitting still for so long. “I must say, you completed your painting in an astoundingly short amount of time, for being a novice.” He said, impressed. “Now, let’s see…”

Standing by her side, Ann couldn’t bring herself to look at Yusuke’s face as he finally got a full view of the painting. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she noticed him shifting around to look at it from different angles before finally nodding to himself. “…What a fascinating composition.”

Ann jerked around to face him at his verdict. “You… you think this looks good?”

“Good? Ann, this is marvelous!” Yusuke’s expression was practically glowing with excitement and pride. “Your use of color is so eye-catching and unique—and your brushwork is impeccable! Truly, it’s hard for me to believe that it’s been years since you last painted.”

“But…” Despite his reaction, Ann twirled one of her pigtails around her index finger, feeling her age-old insecurities rise to the surface once more. “I-I know you wanted me to work with whatever choices felt comfortable to me, but… don’t you think I should have chosen more realistic colors? And your face still looks so… I don’t know…”

Ann turned her gaze back to the floor and bit her lip. Now part of her wondered how her boyfriend managed to work up the courage to send in his artwork to those galleries all of the time. She couldn’t imagine showing this painting to a room full of strangers if it was this difficult to show it to someone she loved and trusted!

“That’s not how you truly feel, though.”

A gentle hand tucked itself under her chin, directing her eyes back towards Yusuke now kneeling beside her. She fought to keep herself from blushing again at how intently he was focused on her. “Ann, painting isn’t just about recreating photorealistic images. If I wanted to do that, I would be using a camera instead of a paintbrush.”

He stood back up to his full height, offering his hand to Ann. She took it after a moment’s hesitation, letting him pull her up to stand beside him as he examined the painting once more. “To make art is more than just putting paint on a canvas—it’s laying your soul bare for the world to see.” Yusuke put his fingers to his chin thoughtfully, considering his words. “You’re right in saying that this is not a realistic painting, but that is far from saying that it’s a poorly done piece. I could tell just from watching you that you poured your heart into every brushstroke, and now that I can see it in its full glory… Honestly, I’m flattered.”

He seemed to realize something in that moment, because when he turned back to Ann, the way he looked at her made her heart squeeze in her chest. “…The way you painted me reminds me very much of the way I paint _you_ , Ann.”

_To make art is more than just putting paint on a canvas—it’s laying your soul bare for the world to see._

“…You always tell me how beautiful I am all the time, a-and it’s really sweet, but…” Ann fought to find her words over the way her heart had begun to race. “…I think that you’re beautiful too, Yusuke. A-and if this painting somehow managed to help you see that too, then…”

Yusuke closed the distance between them in a single step, cupping both sides of her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, but deep, kiss. Ann dizzily wondered for a moment if he could hear how hard her heart was pounding against her ribs.

He didn’t have to say “thank you” for her to know how much it meant to him. The feeling radiated off of him like warmth from the sun.

He didn’t let go of her face when he reluctantly pulled away, opting to rub his thumb across her cheekbone instead. Ann smiled breathlessly back at him, resting her forehead against his and placing a hand over one of his own. “…I think you’re getting paint on my cheek.”

The look of surprise on his face was so instant, Ann found it impossible to suppress her giggle. “When did I—Oh. Right.”

He released her hastily then, glancing down at the smudge of blue that she had transferred onto his fingers. “You mean you didn’t notice when you helped me up earlier?” She teased, grabbing a cloth from the table and handing it to him after taking one for herself. “And people call _me_ the ditzy one.”

“Can you truly blame me when I’m in the presence of such a beautiful piece of art?”

Ann swatted his arm in response, getting another chuckle out of him as she wiped the last of the paint off of her face. “Flatterer. What, did Ren teach you that one?”

Once they had both finished cleaning themselves, they both found their eyes drawn back to Ann’s painting, neither of them saying anything for a time. “If I may be so bold,” Yusuke broke the silence with a smile, “I think I would enjoy modelling for you again sometime.”

“…Yeah.” Ann leaned against him, allowing a blush of pride in her work to glow warmly in her chest. “I think I would too.”


End file.
